the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:House of Phantoms / House of Surrender/@comment-4814482-20120303220302/@comment-4814482-20120303233627
SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ THIS CONTAINS EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THE EPISODE!! - The episode begins with Nina falling through the floor - Fabian begins to cry and so do some of the others - To safely get off the board Sibuna just retrace their steps - Fabian is still emotional when they get to the study and Senkhara appears - She is furious that the chosen has failed and says that she has no need for you minions "Sibuna" anymore and attempts to kill them, and also hurting/killing Gran in the process, however, Fabian makes a deal with her, and she agrees that they have three days to recover Nina or else - At breakfast Fabian is still not over losing Nina and Vera comes in wondering where Nina is, Patricia walks in and gives her a letter saying that Nina has gone to stay closer with her other relatives while Gran is in hospital. However, Vera see that this is a lie and goes to Victor, however, he is pleased that she is out of the way for now and leaves it at that - Also at breakfast Eddie attempts to be cute with Patricia but she blows him off for Sibuna, Mara witnesses this and later in the episode tells her she need to be more "couplely" with him, which she attempts to do - In class Joy tells Eddie that she has submitted her own article for the competition and Patricia comes in and starts to hold Eddie's hand and she tries to find similar interests, however, Mara walks just being told by Mr Sweet about her article and thanks Joy and she plays along. However, Eddie knows what she has done and when she turns around to look at him he shakes his head and gives the "you *****" face - Jerome walks into a room where Fabian, Alfie and Amber are trying to figure out Senet, he questions Alfie about Nina's disappearance asking if Rufus was behind it but Alfie reassures him that everything is fine - The episodes ends with Nina lying unconscious in the underground cell - The second begins with her awakening and attempting to find a way out, and then Victor Senior appears in his ghost form (revealing that he died after losing at the game of Senet), they have a short talk and then Nina faints - The class is in their lesson and teacher (can't remember her name) is talking about tragedy, however, still reeling over Nina, Fabian can't take it and storms out as what she is relates to him and what has happened. Amber follows. - Fabian says that he wants to tell Mr Sweet, however, Amber says he's not thinking straight (from the Finale promo), he enters, however, Mr Sweet says he'll be five minutes as there is urgent cafeteria business - Nina can hear Fabian and yells, Fabian and Amber and they realize they she is under Mr Sweet's office or somewhere nearby, however, Mr Sweet returns and they leave making up a story - Vera receives a phone call from Rufus, and Rufus tells her what will happen if she succeeds, she then asks what if she fails (when Victor walks in) and he replies "Failure is not an option." She tells Victor is was about a bake off and Victor tells her he has made up his mind and she must go for her own safety. She pleads to stay, however, Victor says until he finds the mask she is in danger here, nothing else is said in the episodes so Vera still remains for now - Patricia tries to be couplely with Eddie again attempting to swap their meals, however, they both gets things they don't want to eat and when Sibuna requests Patricia, she spits it out and goes "See ya, fish face", (spits out Tuna roll). - The gang head to the library, however, Trudy and Jasper are there because Trudy wants to see a therapist and Jasper and then Sibuna try to convince her otherwise - Nina and Victor Senior have another talk where he mentions the "Power of the Mask" and her power to see ghosts. - The gang reattempt Senet, however because they are missing a player Fabian gives Alfie one more move, however, the floor falls and he is grasping not to fall in, which is how the episodes ends.